Your Friend's Or Your Boyfriend
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Lagi-lagi kau menghiraukan keberadaanku demi teman-temanmu. Lalu, apa arti diriku dihidupmu? Apa arti kata 'Aku mencintaimu' yang selalu terlontar dari bibirmu? Tidak bermaksud memonopoli hidupmu, aku hanya membutuhkan keseriusanmu dalam hubungan ini. KyuMin-Rate semi M-BL Story


Your Friend's or Your Boysfriend

KyuMin

Prolog

Suara dering ponsel senantiasa bersenandung tiada putus hendak mengganggu tidur lelapnya yang baru terhitung tiga jam lamanya sejak berakhirnya kesenangan mereka malam tadi. Suara decak kesal mengiringi laju tangan yang terulur meraih ponsel di meja.

"Ya," balasnya setengah membentak. Hening sejenak sebelum suara seseorang diseberang telepon menyadarkan dirinya. _"Kau dimana? Aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemenmu sejak satu jam yang lalu."_

"Ya!" Ia serentak bangun dari sofa begitu lantunan kata di sambungan telepon menggertakkan rasa paniknya. "Sungmin. Sungmin, aigo. Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku_." Tergagap. Bait kata yang terlantun terdengar kacau seiring dengan hela panjang yang semakin menggusarkan hatinya.

" _Maaf, rupanya aku sudah mengganggu waktumu,"_

"Tidak seperti itu. Aish. Maafkanaku, pesta ulang tahun Changmin baru saja selesai dini hari. Aku ketiduran. Sungguh maafkan aku." Tangannya terangkat mengacak surai kecokelatan yang teracak berantakan dan semakin membuatnya berantakan.

"Arraseo. Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku, hanya 15 menit, sayang." Ia megiba, berupaya meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya pagi ini yang memang sudah berjanji akan berangkat bersama.

" _Tidak perlu. Kelasku akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, Kyu. Aku akan menunggumu di kampus."_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuh yang hanya berbalutkan singlet putih ke sofa. Orbs tajamnya sekilas mengerling kearah lima sahabatnya yang terkatung tidak berguna di lantai marmer ruang tamu rumah Changmin.

"Arraseo. Maafkan aku. Aku mengingkari janjiku," desau Kyuhyun lembut penuh sesal. _"Gwaenchana, lekas kembali tidur. Terhitung kau hanya tidur selama tiga jam."_ Kesal Sungmin di balik line telepon.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan kesal sang kekasih. "Yes, baby," balas Kyuhyun sambil bersungut gemas. _"Baiklah. Aku tutup, ne."_

"Hm, saranghae."

" _Nado saranghae."_

*137*

Sungmin mengerat kemeja Kyuhyun begitu sapuan nafas di paru-paru semakin menipis. Hentakan telapak tangan kanan di punggung Kyuhyun menjadi sebuah isyarat bagi sang dominan untuk sejenak menjauhkan buaian bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin terengah, bulir keringat serta binar mata yang menyendu penuh gairah menggelora tubuh Kyuhyun.

"See, kau tampak menggoda, honey," bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin yang mulai membengkak merah. Kyuhyun mengecup sisi wajah Sungmin, hendak memulai aksinya kembali sebelum suara getar ponsel mengalihkan kegiatan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengumpat, tangan kanan kemudian terulur meraih ponselnya. "Bodoh! Kau buta akan jam, hah!" labrak Kyuhyun usai mengusap layar ponselnya dengan gerakan terlampau kasar.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, roman keras yang semula membaluti wajah Kyuhyun mendadak berubah cemas. Sungmin yang tersudut di dinding mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "Kyu_." Sungmin menelan sebutannya begitu sang kekasih mengintruksikannya untuk diam.

"Dimana?"

"…."

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana." Putus Kyuhyun sembari mengembalikan ponsel kesaku belakang celana jeansnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Sinar tajam itu mengguratkan rasa sesal. "Siwon baru saja menghubungiku, memberitahukan bahwa Minho sedang di rumah sakit sekarang." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan tangan bergerak mengusap pinggang Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kecelakaan. Sebuah truk barang menebas sisi samping mobilnya." Kening Sungmin berkerut cemas, ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang melangkah menuju meja nakas mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Izinkan aku ikut," pinta Sungmin memelas. Kyuhyun berbalik usai mengenakan mantelnya. "Tidak, sayang. Sudah terlalu larut. Lebih baik kau tidur."

"Tapi_." Kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir membungkam protesan Sungmin. "Aku pergi. Saranghae." Kyuhyun beralih mengecup kening Sungmin lantas berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin, menyisakan kepedihan tak kasat mata di balutan foxy itu.

*137*

" _Sayang, maafkan aku. Jonghyun baru saja datang dari London, kami harus mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu ke tokobuku."_

Jemari lentik Sungmin mengerat buku yang terlapis di dada. Sepasang kelopak mata itu terpejam menahan buncahan emosi yang senantiasa terhimpit di dalam hati, tak mampu terkuak dan hanya tersimpan di dalam kesendiriannya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa pergi ke toko buku sendiri. Lanjutkan kesibukan kalian. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu."

Lagi, dirinya kembali mengalah. Mengubur dalam perasaan tidak adil yang tersamar dipermukaan dengan lontaran kata cinta dari bibir Kyuhyun.

" _Terima kasih, sayang. Kau memang yang terbaik, selalu mengerti akan diriku. Terima kasih, saranghae."_

"Ne, nado saranghaeyo." Dan nada sambungan terputus menghentak bulir air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata untuk menyapu pipi Sungmin. Sebuah air mata yang lagi-lagi menampakkan eksistensinya di belakang Kyuhyun. Sebuah air mata lelah yang terbalur sebab rasa kecewa yang kembali menaungi hatinya.

"Apa arti diriku yang sebenarnya dihidupmu, Kyuhyun? Kau selalu lebih mementingkan teman-temanmu ketimbang diriku."

*137*

"Apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun mematung, kaisan langkah yang menapaki trotoar berhiaskan pohon sakura disisi kanan dan kiri jalan khusus bagi pejalan kaki itu seketika terpaku kaku.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap roman wajah yang terkabut kacau itu dengan sorot dalam penuh perasaan bingung. "Sayang, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Apa kau sungguh mencintaiku, Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menekan setiap bait kata yang terlepas dari celah bibirnya. Sepasang tangan yang terjatuh disisi tubuh mengepal erat, menahan lesatan air mata yang memanas di selingkar bola mata.

"Sayang, jebal_."

"Kau bahkan hendak meninggalkanku lagi tanpa berucap kata, 'Apakah kau baik-baik saja?'atau setidaknya sebuah kalimat 'Bagaimana perjalananmu? Apakah kau menemukan sebercah kesulitan selama berdiam diri disana?'_." Sungmin memiringkan kepala lantas menggelengkan kepala. Buliran air mata itu memburamkan pandangannya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menanyakannya, meski hanya sekadar berbasa-basi tidak penting. Mengapa kembali ingin meninggalkanku disaat aku baru saja bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun?" Suara Sungmin melirih, terbiaskan getar isak tangis yang tak mampu lagi terbendung di geratan gigi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, sorot matanya menyendu kemudian bergegas berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Berderap, merengkuh sepasang lengan yang bergetar samar menahan isakannya. "Sayang, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, hanya saja_."

"Hanya saja aku harus kembali mengesampingkan dirimu demi teman-temanku." Sergah Sungmin cepat nyaris memekik putus asa. Sungmin mundur setapak usai menghentak tangan Kyuhyun disepasang lengannya. "Sekali lagi aku bertanya kepadamu. Apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?"

"Lee Sungmin. Sungguh pertanyaan konyol semacam apa itu. Tentu aku mencintaimu. Demi Tuhan, sayang aku sangat mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Mengapa mendadak berubah, heum? Mengapa tiba-tiba meragukanku hanya karena aku hendak mengunjungi Zhoumi?"

"Aku lelah," Sungmin melepas tautan tangan Kyuhyun disisi wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandang, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang menghujam dalam tidak mengerti.

"Sayang,"

"Selalu. Kau selalu lebih mementingkan teman-temanmu ketimbang diriku. Sesungguhnya apa arti diriku ini bagimu, Kyu? Bahkan di mataku aku tidak lebih berarti daripada teman-temanmu."

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin merunduk menatap kilauan emas putih yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya. Perlahan ia meraih cincin tersebut, menyapukannya di telapak tangan lantas mendongak memaku wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras tidak terima dengan sinar lelahnya.

"Aku tidak lagi pantas untuk mengenakannya."

Next Or Delete


End file.
